


Les plus belles preuves d’amour

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Le grand jour est venue pour Usagi et Mamoru. Dans ce bonheur, chacun de leurs amis offrent leurs vœux de bonheur.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Les plus belles preuves d’amour

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : Bourdu (Mamoru) x Bunny (Usagi)  
> Rating : T
> 
> Informations :  
> Les personnages et l'univers de « Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon » appartiennent à Takeuchi Naoko. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.
> 
> Ce texte avait été écrite afin de rendre hommage à ma mère décédée l’année dernière à la même date. Elle aimait les mangas, et principalement Sailor moon, qu’elle m’a fait découvrir et permit de bercer mon enfance. Sur ce texte, vous trouverez les noms Françaises, du club dorothée, des personnages de ce magnifique manga/dessin animé, ce fut un choix, moi qui aurait aimé mettre leur véritable nom, car elle les connaissait sous ces pseudonymes, et comme dit plus tôt, c’est un texte pour elle.
> 
> Lu et corrigé par Elizabeth M. Holmes du groupe discord : NONAME et Kathelen. Vous êtes des perles, comme toujours.

**Les ressentis de Bunny**

Bunny, assise, tremblait de nervosité devant le miroir. En ce jour glorieux, elle porte une magnifique robe blanche en dentelle finement brodée de fils d’argent et des chaussures à talon blanches. Elle s’était préparée depuis des mois, impatiente de réaliser son plus grand rêve.

Puis, ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Elle allait se marier avec Bourdu, son âme sœur.

Si cet événement signifie la réalisation d’un rêve, elle craignait qu’un élément perturbateur vienne gâcher la fête. Elle en avait vécu des tonnes depuis sa rencontre avec Luna, au collège. Cependant, elle n’en a jamais voulu à la chatte noire au croissant de lune sur le front. Au contraire, grâce à elle, Bunny put rencontrer ses amies, forger de nombreuses amitiés et trouver l’homme qui avait su voler son cœur.

Bunny sortit de ses pensées quand on toqua trois fois à sa porte.

**Molly**

La première de ses amies qui rentra dans la pièce fut Molly. Douce, belle et intelligente. En dépit de son caractère réservé, elle s’était imposée en tant que stratège chez les sailors. Bunny l’admirait, car Molly arrivait toujours là où elle-même échouait dans les examens. Son plus grand rêve était de devenir médecin, et bientôt, elle pourrait toucher cet espoir du doigt.

À peine pénétra-t-elle dans la pièce, qu'elle ressentit les doutes de Bunny. Molly s’approcha d’elle d’un pas léger, comme l’écoulement de l’eau. Elle posa ses mains sur celle de sa princesse tout en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux. 

—  Qu'y a-t-il, Bunny ? questionna Molly. C’est ton plus beau jour et je te vois triste.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Molly. Je suis juste… Heureuse. Je vais enfin devenir la femme de Bourdu.

— Et toutes mes félicitations. Alors, retire cette inquiétude de ton visage.

Bunny acquiesça. Elle posa une main sur son visage, des larmes de joie naissantes.

**Raya**

— Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer tout de suite ! s’exclama Raya. Tu n’as même pas encore montré ton maquillage à Bourdu.

La remarque de sa seconde amie, et prêtresse, fit sursauter Bunny. Ses larmes s’arrêtèrent sous ses yeux. La main posée timidement devant les lèvres, la future mariée ne sut pas comment riposter.

Comme à son habitude, Raya ne mâcha pas ses mots. Bunny était consciente de son cœur brisé en ce jour, car à une certaine époque, elles s’opposaient pour le cœur du même homme. Raya n’en lui avait jamais voulu et s’était montré d’une incroyable fidélité.

— Tu as raison, Raya. Pardonne-moi. Je suis encore une pleurnicheuse.

La grande prêtresse du temple Hikawa la prit dans ses bras.

— Je souhaite ton bonheur, Bunny. Ne t’inquiète pas pour la cérémonie, tout se passera bien.

**Marcy**

Puis, ce fut au tour de Marcy de s’approcher de l’incarnation de la princesse Serenity. Elle imita ses précédentes amies tout en faisant attention au large noeud de la robe. Après cette étreinte, elle la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

— Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Je suis sûre que Bourdu sera coi en te voyant.

—  Merci, Marcy, s’attendrit Bunny. Et je te remercie également pour ton aide avec le gâteau. J’ai de la chance d’avoir une si bonne amie.

— Ça serait plutôt moi de te remercier, répondit Marcy, avec un clin d’œil. Réaliser un gâteau de mariage fera une excellente publicité pour ma boutique.

Bunny sourit joyeusement en voyant la joie de vivre de sa troisième amie. Cette éternelle romantique cherchait toujours l’amour, en dépit de son cœur tendre. Elle venait d’ouvrir une pâtisserie dans un coin de rue avec des douceurs colorées et féminines. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que Bunny se décide à lui demander de réaliser le gâteau de ses rêves.

**Mathilda**

— Les filles. Si vous continuez comme ça, je vais aussi me mettre à pleurer, intervint Mathilda, faussement indignée.

La quatrième sailor et représentante de l’amour avait provoqué un fou rire général dans la pièce. Mathilda ressemblait beaucoup à Bunny, mais sans les couettes avec des boules de dingo. Son plus grand rêve, celui de devenir une star, ne s’était pas encore réalisé, mais elle donnait tout pour l’objectif de sa vie. D’ailleurs, Bunny lui avait demandé de chanter la chanson pour la toute première danse des mariés. Une requête dont Mathilda avait accepté avec plaisir.

— Ma chère Mathilda. Comme je suis heureuse aussi de t'avoir rencontrée. Chaque jour, tu m’as apporté tellement de joie que je ne saurais te les rendre.

— Ne dis pas ça comme ça, Bunny. On croirait que tu nous quittes pour toujours, larmoya Mathilda.

— Non. On sera toujours amie, pour la vie. Toutes ensemble et pour toujours.

**Camille**

Les filles s’étaient toutes prises dans les bras des unes des autres. Certaines avaient les larmes aux yeux, et elles se félicitaient d’avoir utilisé un maquillage résistant à l’eau. Pourtant, ce fut un petit raclement de gorge aigu et bref qui les interrompit dans ce tendre instant.

En se retournant, Bunny ouvrit les yeux en grand en voyant une petite fille aux couettes roses. Sa fille du futur, partie quelques jours plutôt, était revenue pour elle. Il ne lui fallut pas plus quelques secondes pour la prendre dans ses bras, ne pouvant s’empêcher de pleurer.

En ce jour béni par la lune, toutes les personnes chéries en son cœur étaient présentes.

—  Je suis tellement heureuse, ma fille chérie. Je suis si heureuse que je ne sais plus quoi dire.

— Moi aussi, maman.

**Luna, Artémis et Diana**

— C’est un magnifique tableau qu’on a là. Tu ne trouves pas, Artémis ? demanda Luna, émue.

—  Il en fallait peu pour rendre la princesse heureuse, acquiesça le chat blanc.

Luna et Artémis se tinrent l’un à côté de l’autre, profitant de l’instant pour étreindre tendrement leurs queues. En tant que conseillers et observateurs des réincarnations des Sélénés, ils étaient heureux de voir un avenir prometteur et joyeux.

À présent que la paix règne dans l’univers, ils s’offraient des vacances bien méritées dans leur mission.

—  C’est une idée de la reine Serenity. Elle trouvait sa fille tellement triste à son retour, annonça une voix derrière eux.

Les chats se retournèrent à l’unisson et ils virent également leur fille du futur, un chaton du nom de Diana. La petite s’approcha de ses parents tout en ronronnant en guise de salutation. Ses parents lui rendirent cet amour en caressant son visage.

—  Merci beaucoup à la reine.

**La nervosité de Bourdu**

De son côté, Bourdu faisait les cent pas devant l’autel. Les préparatifs terminés, il ne trouva plus moyen d’occuper son esprit jusqu’à ses retrouvailles avec Bunny. En fermant les jeux, l’adulte surdoué revit ses traits fins, la beauté de son visage. Elle était son opposé sur de nombreux domaines, maladroit et un peu bête. Il se souvint encore du surnom qu’il avait donné lors de leur première rencontre. Sa petite “tête de linotte” avait surmonté de nombreux obstacles, elle s’était montrée forte et courageuse. Il n'avait pu que tomber amoureux d’elle.

Une étrange sensation naquit au plus profond de son être. Son ancienne vie rampa le long de ses veines. Il se souvint de l’amour du prince Endymion pour Serenity. Tous les deux s’étaient déjà promis de s’unir pour l’éternité. Il comptait bien réaliser cette promesse. Sa vie d’avant, passée et présente fusionnaient pour faire l’homme de ce jour.

Après les vœux d’amour, il pourrait enfin crier haut et fort qu’il a une famille.

**Frédéric**

Frédéric observa silencieusement le futur marié nerveux. Elle voulut lui ordonner de rester immobile et tranquille, mais elle avait promis à Mylène d’être plus douce. La jeune femme au corps androgyne se faisait facilement passer pour un homme. Son caractère masculin lui permettait d'obtenir une place dans le monde de la course, ses opposants ne voyaient pas en elle la fragilité féminine. Néanmoins, elle portait une robe simple, coupe impériale, de couleur jaune, semblable à sa petite amie, Mylène.

Frédéric usa de toute sa patience pour se contenir, mais elle ne pouvait plus voir cet homme agir comme un lion en cage.

— Calme-toi, tu vas faire un sillon devant l’autel.

Bourdu la fixa, en arrêt.

— Je te promets qu’avec moi, Mylène et Sylvana dans les parages, aucune entité maléfique ne passera le seuil de la porte.

— Comment…

Bourdu ne termina pas sa phrase, interdit. Frédéric sut qu’il avait tapé dans le mille sur l’origine de son état.

**Mylène**

Mylène n’en crut pas ses oreilles en observant l’intervention de Frédéric. Pourtant, la jeune femme était sur le point, elle aussi, d’intervenir pour calmer le futur marié. Si sa petite amie n’était pas intervenue, elle l’aurait fait elle-même, si bien qu’elle se contentât de sourire. Elle prit les mains de l’homme nerveux, espérant de lui offrir son sang-froid.

— Frédéric a raison. Nous avons éloigné les forces du mal de la Terre, je ne pressens pas de danger immédiat, tu peux te détendre et penser à vous deux, Bourdu.

Les épaules de l’homme en blanc s’affaissèrent, soulagées. En observant les deux guerrières du système externe, il sut qu’il pouvait leur faire confiance. De plus, il savait, autant que Bunny, que Mylène possédait des capacités extralucides. Si elle le rassurait sur l’absence d’une attaque, il ne se passera rien.

**Olivia**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Olivia sembla décontenancée par la tension engendrée par les adultes. Dans la lueur de ses iris violets, on observait une maturité précaire, celle de la petite Olivia des années précédentes d’avant sa renaissance. Sans Sailor Moon et son courage, elle se serait sacrifiée face à Pharaon 90 pour cette ère moderne. La petite fille de dix ans ne pouvait être heureuse de voir sa protectrice se marier avec l’incarnation du prince de la terre.

— Moi aussi, je promets d’éloigner les forces du mal. Mon pouvoir anéantira tous ceux qui oseront s’opposer à ce mariage.

Tous les adultes tournèrent à l’unisson vers elle. Dans leurs yeux, la jeune fille se demanda si elle avait fait une erreur, en essayant de réconforter Bourdu. La jeune adolescente ne pouvait nier la puissance de son pouvoir du chaos, de la destruction et du renouveau. Sans ses pouvoirs, elle n’aurait pas pu accélérer sa croissance lors du dernier affrontement.

—  Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

**Sylvana**

—  Mais non, ma petite puce. Tu n’as rien dit de mal, rassura Sylvana, d’un air maternel.

La dernière Sailor de la Voie Lactée posa ses mains sur les épaules de dix ans, souriant avec douceur. L’éternel sailor, gardienne de la porte du temps, était la seule dépositaire de la réussite de ce mariage. Elle savait qu’à l’avenir, Bunny et Bourdu. Non. La princesse Serenity et le prince Endymion sauraient protéger la Terre de ses envahisseurs et qu’ils vivront heureux entre chaque conflit et ils auront une petite fille adorable. Sylvana connaissait chaque version de ses êtres fabuleux, dans le temps et l’espace. Sa mémoire, demeurant intacte en dépit de ses nombreuses réincarnations, la rassurait.

En observant cet homme, proche de son propre mariage, elle sut qu’elle était chanceuse d’être sur place. Quand le violon de Mylène entama la marche nuptiale de la princesse Serenity, elle fut reconnaissante de la permission d’assister à leur unisson.

Bourdu et Bunny. Endymion et Serenity. Sylvana n’eut aucun doute que dans leur prochaine réincarnation, ils demeureront amoureux, unis, pour l’éternité. Dans cette vie, comme la prochaine.


End file.
